It has long been known to equip a motor vehicle with an airdam to reduce lift and drag and improve the aerodynamic properties of the motor vehicle. The lower to the ground the airdam reaches, the greater the improvement to lift and drag coefficients. The problem is to develop an airdam that can be as low to the ground as possible while also not becoming damaged during everyday use from contact with driveway ramps, parking curbs or other roadway and parking obstacles.
This document relates to airdam embodiments made from a relatively soft rubber material that will deflect or bend when contacted by the ground or other objects so as to allow contact without structural damage. Further, the airdam embodiments are designed with a forward tilt angle allowing the airdam to maintain effectiveness even as it is forced to deflect rearwardly by wind forces as vehicle speeds increase.